1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to panel-mounted electrical connectors and more particularly, to panel-mounted electrical connectors having a self-centering feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Panel-mounted electrical connectors are commonly employed in many applications. For example, a computer system will typically include receptacle connectors mounted in a back panel and positioned so as to receive a mating plug connector attached to a printed circuit board or a component, for example, a hard disk drive. Various specifications have been promulgated within the electrical connector industry to standardize the electrical and physical interface between receptacles and plugs. One example of such a standard is known as the Device Bay Specification.
In many instances, when a computer system is manufactured, panel-mounted receptacles will be installed for which there is no corresponding printed circuit board or component in the system. The receptacles are installed to provide for future installation of boards or components. One problem that arises in that circumstance is the positioning of the receptacle in the panel such that it will align with a mating plug when the printed circuit board or other component is later installed. One common method for overcoming a potential alignment problem is to install the receptacle in a cutout in the panel where the dimension of the cutout exceeds the dimension of the receptacle, allowing the receptacle to move within the cutout. At least two issues arise by allowing the receptacle to "float" in the panel cutout. First, the amount of "float" by the receptacle in the cutout must be limited so that connection to a mating plug connector will be possible when the plug connector is at either extreme of its tolerance location. Second, attachment of the receptacle to the panel becomes problematic when attempting to maintain a "float" of the receptacle within the panel cutout.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.